Candlefight Dinner
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Sirius membuat sebuah candlelight dinner untuk Remus... yang dilanjutkan dengan perang lilin.


**Disclaimer**: Hadoh, Nyonya Jekaroling, capek nih saya menuliskan nama Anda di tiap fic.

**A/N**: Jadi hobi bikin oneshots nih gue. Healahhh. Abisnya gue lagi stres berat, baru selese Ospek, en baru mulai kuliah, tugas langsung numpuk, jadi otak gue burem seburem-buremnya buat ngelanjutin 3 cerita gue laennya yang masih nggantung dengan suksesnya. Yang masih menyala terang dalam otak gue tetep SBRL -puasa woi puasa!-.

Setelah gue inget-inget, kayaknya udah ada yang pernah bikin cerita yang judulnya Candlefight Dinner juga ya??? Atau cuma gue aja yang sok déjà vu?? Kalo pada tau tolong kabarin yaa. Gue kan nggak mau dibilang plagiat. Okeh okeh??

**Warning**: SLASH SBRL. Hidup SBRL! Hidup SBRL! Hidup Sirius Black!!!!!

--

Malam itu dingin sejadi-jadinya.

Dia bisa mendengar lolongan samar dari kejauhan. Lolongan itu membuatnya merinding, tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris kaku dirasakannya juga menggigil. Namun bukan karena dingin.

Karena rindu.

Dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi kaki-kaki anjing biasa. Tubuhnya yang hitam menjulang berlatarbelakang langit malam yang berbadai salju, dia gemetar, tapi memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak di jalanan yang kosong. Hutan di kiri-kanannya berdiri mencekam. Tapi dia tak peduli apapun, tak mendengarkan siapapun, yang disimaknya hanyalah lolongan di kejauhan, yang makin lama terdengar makin jelas.

Si anjing hitam menggeram tiap beberapa meter. Makin jauh bergerak, makin cepat larinya. Setelah lewat beberapa menit, dia bisa mendengar suara lain selain lolongan si serigala: teriak ketakutan seorang manusia.

Dia mulai merasakan kepanikan yang aneh. Napasnya menderu selagi dia berlari menembus malam, dan lolongan itu kini sudah terdengar makin jelas. Sudah hampir sampai.

Anjing itu mengerem begitu mendadak sehingga salju-salju seakan berdecit. Dia sudah tiba di TKP: seorang wanita muda berusia 20-an tahun berlari ketakutan sambil menangis tak henti-hentinya. Lima meter di belakangnya, seekor serigala besar dengan mata menyala-nyala meraung dan melolong sambil mengejar si wanita. Bulu-bulu si anjing hitam kini sudah berdiri semua menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dengan gerakan yang amat tiba-tiba, dia menggeram, melompat dan menerjang si serigala.

"Oh!"

Si anjing terlalu sibuk berkelahi dengan si serigala, sehingga dia tidak mendengar—maupun melihat—wanita tadi menoleh dengan ekspresi ngeri dan sedikit kelegaan. _Larilah_, seru si anjing dalam hati. _Lari saja yang jauh_.

Serigala itu tampak makin ganas karena korbannya terselamatkan. Dia melolong memekakkan telinga, sementara anjing hitam besar yang menyerangnya terus menggonggong seram sambil menggigit-gigit. Perkelahian itu berlangsung lumayan lama, dan suara-suara mereka begitu mengerikan membelah malam. Dalam sekejap tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan luka-luka di sana-sini.

Bulan purnama baru saja tertutup awan ketika si serigala berdiri di atas si anjing, siap mematahkan lehernya.

Beberapa detik yang berlalu sungguh hening, dan tiba-tiba suara kedua binatang itu lenyap, digantikan oleh suara manusia yang parau, diiringi desahan napas.

"Maafkan aku, Sirius," gumam sosok yang tadinya serigala, masih membungkuk di atas lawannya, namun tak bergerak. "Aku… entah bagaimana aku bisa kabur dari pondokku… Kurasa aku memecahkan jendela…"

Sirius Black berguling sambil meringis menahan dingin dan sakit, sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya. "Kau nyaris membunuh wanita tadi," katanya, bukan dengan nada memarahi, namun cemas.

Remus Lupin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sahabatnya berdiri. Sirius merangkulkan tangan ke lehernya, dan mereka berjalan berdua dengan agak tertatih.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkannya, Pads…"

"Kembali, Moony," sahut Sirius sambil memeriksa kaki dan tangannya, mencari bagian yang patah, namun ternyata tidak ada yang patah—setidaknya belum.

"Sesungguhnya… _apa_ yang kaulakukan di sini, Sirius?" tanya Remus dengan sangat heran, meraba-raba wajahnya untuk menghitung luka-lukanya. "Demi Merlin, rumahmu kan sangat jauh jaraknya dari sini!"

Sirius tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menunduk menatap Remus dalam gelap, dan—oh, Paracelsus—anak itu tetap saja menampilkan aura yang menenangkan batin, bahkan saat sedang luka-luka seperti ini. Dia merasakan kemarahan dan frustrasi yang luar biasa dari dalam dirinya, mengingat _dia sendiri_ yang menyebabkan Remus luka-luka begini. Separo dirinya ingin mati saja.

"Sirius? Kau mendengarkan?" tanya Remus cemas, mengira Sirius sudah terlalu lemah sehingga tak mampu berbicara. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sirius.

Sirius memaksakan tawa dan meraih pinggang Remus. "Aku kabur lagi dari ibuku," jelasnya. "Aku sudah muak mendengarnya marah-marah terus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempatmu. Dan ternyata yang kulakukan ada gunanya, kan? Lagipula, aku memang sudah berniat untuk tiba di sini saat purnama penuh, sehingga aku bisa bertransformasi lagi."

Remus ikut tertawa, kini sudah lebih tenang. Dia menatap Sirius dalam-dalam. "Sesungguhnya, aku senang sekali kau datang mengunjungiku."

"Kau tidak bisa lebih senang dari aku," jawab Sirius, tersenyum lebar, ketika mereka berbelok dan tiba di jalan yang menuju rumah keluarga Lupin.

--

Saat itu sedang liburan Natal di tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts. Dan malam purnama jatuh sehari sebelum malam Natal. Begitu mendengar tentang kaburnya si manusia serigala yang kemudian diselamatkan oleh Sirius Black, orangtua Remus merasa amat lega dan mengizinkan Sirius menginap di rumah mereka selama liburan, juga tidur sekamar dengan anak mereka.

Tanpa terasa sehari berlalu dan malam Natal tiba.

Sirius dan Remus sedang berdua saja di kamar, Remus sedang sibuk menyelesaikan buku yang dibelinya pada awal liburan, sementara Sirius menggunakan cermin ganda untuk mengobrol dengan James sambil bertelungkup di sebelah Remus. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba Sirius mendengar suara aneh di telinganya.

Itu tidak aneh, sebenarnya, karena yang berada tepat di sebelah telinganya adalah perut Remus—dan perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi keriuk keras. Sirius tertawa.

"Kau lapar, Moons?"

Remus menutup bukunya sambil memegangi perut, nyengir kepada Sirius. "Lapar sekali."

"Sepertinya aku masih punya cokelat," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh, menyimpan cerminnya dan duduk tegak.

"Aku tidak butuh cokelat sekarang, Sirius, tapi makanan sungguhan."

Sirius tidak berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan wajah Remus di depannya.

"Sirius, ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Sshhh," kata Sirius sambil menatap Remus dengan ekspresi takjub. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak duduk berdua Remus seperti ini. Ingatannya ternyata tidak kuat, karena seingatnya dia belum pernah duduk begini sebelumnya bersama Remus. Mereka duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, saling berhadapan, lutut mereka saling beradu. Sirius menatap wajah Remus yang heran, menelusuri helai-helai rambutnya, ke matanya yang berpendar cerah seperti emas, dan juga lekuk-lekuk rahangnya yang sempurna, turun ke lehernya yang bebas…

_Seandainya saja kau tahu, Moony_, pikir Sirius dalam hati. _Seandainya kau tahu…_

Remus merasa wajahnya memanas karena diperhatikan Sirius seperti itu. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat ketika Sirius memutuskan untuk melewatkan liburan bersamanya, namun dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka dengan menunjukkan bahwa selama ini dia sangat menyukai Sirius. Remus tahu betul, Sirius adalah tipe orang yang superapatis tentang cinta, apalagi cinta seperti ini…

"Moony…" bisik Sirius tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kini sudah lebih dekat. "Sesungguhnya… aku…"

Jeblak!! Pintu kamar Remus tiba-tiba terbuka, dan sosok John Lupin berdiri di ambangnya. Sirius dan Remus spontan bergerak menjauh.

"Kami harus pergi," Mr Lupin mengumumkan kepada keduanya, jelas tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kami diundang makan malam Natal di rumah keluarga Shanks. Remus, ibumu sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian di lemari, dan sudah diberi Mantra Penghangat yang akan terus bekerja selama beberapa jam."

"Terimakasih, Dad," kata Remus sambil berputar di ranjangnya, menjejakkan kaki ke lantai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"_Bye_, Mr Lupin," kata Sirius sebelum pintu menceklik tertutup.

Sirius menoleh, namun Remus sudah turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Tunggu, Moony!" seru Sirius sambil melompat mengejarnya. Dia menyambar lengan Remus.

"Apa, Sirius? Bicarakanlah sambil jalan. Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Aku, eh…" Sirius bingung setengah mati. Kenapa dia menyetop Remus? Sesungguhnya, itu dilakukannya hanya karena _dia tidak ingin Remus menjauh darinya_… "Aku punya ide seru untuk makan malam."

Remus mengangkat alis. Sirius agak jengah ditatap seperti itu.

"Eh… kau tahu istilah Muggle itu kan? _Candlelight dinner_?"

"Ya," sahut Remus cepat. "Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu, Sirius, itu hanya dilakukan para Muggle yang sedang berkencan. Kita _tidak_ mungkin melakukannya. Ayo turun."

Sirius meraih tangan Remus yang hampir membuka pintu. "Aku tahu itu," katanya cepat. "Tapi… apa salahnya kita ber-_candlelight dinner_? Pasti akan menyenangkan, makan malam hanya dengan lilin."

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli ada lilin atau tidak, karena yang penting adalah makanannya, bukan lilinnya."

Sirius nyengir sambil membuka pintu. "Pokoknya, kita akan makan malam dengan lilin malam ini!!"

--

Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang: halaman belakang rumah keluarga Lupin.

Remus sedikit menggigil diterpa angin ketika dia berjalan memasuki halaman terbuka itu, matanya ditutup oleh tangan-tangan Sirius yang halus. Sirius tadi telah menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam rumah, bersama cokelat batangan untuk mendiamkan perutnya sejenak, sementara Sirius mengobrak-abrik halaman belakang demi mewujudkan ide gilanya tadi. Kini ide gila itu sudah rampung dan Remus akan dihadapkan kepada kejutannya. Sirius menutup matanya dari belakang dan membawanya berjalan, mau tidak mau merasakan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk anak itu dari belakang. Bagian depan tubuh Sirius dan bagian belakang tubuh Remus saling beradu, dan Sirius tahu wajahnya sedang memerah, berharap hal ini tidak pernah berakhir… Rambut cokelat Remus beterbangan ke wajah Sirius, dan dia menghirup aromanya yang menyenangkan—oh Merlin—tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini.

"Sudah bisakah aku membuka mata?" tanya Remus sambil memegang tangan Sirius yang menutupi matanya. Dia mendengar Sirius menarik napas tajam ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Oh, eh… sudah," jawab Sirius agak grogi.

Dan setelah Sirius menurunkan tangan, Remus ternganga.

_Inikah halaman belakangku_?

Sebuah lapangan berukuran sedang yang tadinya penuh rumput liar dan tak terawat kini berubah menjadi rata dan bersih, bahkan tampaknya saljunya sudah disekop sampai habis. Angin dingin tidak terlalu keras menerpa, karena mungkin Sirius sudah memasang mantra entah apa untuk menghalau angin. Ada api unggun yang berderik hangat di tengah lapangan, letaknya dekat sebuah meja makan persegi kayu apik, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tercengang.

Sekitar lima puluh (atau seratus, mungkin?) lilin-lilin putih saat ini melayang di udara sekitar dua setengah meter dari permukaan tanah. Apinya sama sekali tidak padam diterpa angin. Lilin-lilin itu bergerak-gerak sedikit dengan anggun, namun tidak jatuh dari tempatnya, menciptakan pemandangan yang indah sekali. Ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan _candlelight dinner_ ala Muggle, tentu saja…

"Kau… sihirmu hebat sekali, Sirius," kata Remus, masih tercengang, sehingga dia tidak menyadari Sirius masih berdiri di belakangnya, lebih dekat daripada tadi, kepalanya di sisi telinga Remus.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sirius santai. "Hanya sedikit _Wingardium leviosa_ yang dipertahankan ke udara, beberapa pemanggilan lilin dari dapurmu dan penggandaannya, produksi meja kayu yang masih amatiran, Mantra Potong dan Mantra Pembersih dan Mantra Impervius dalam skala besar, dan makanannya sendiri adalah makanan yang tadi sudah disiapkan ibumu, Remus, karena makanan adalah satu dari lima perkecualian—"

Namun tiba-tiba Sirius menghentikan ucapannya karena Remus sudah berbalik menghadapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Indah sekali," katanya sungguh-sungguh, dan Sirius menyadari bahwa senyumnya manis sekali. "Kenapa sih kau harus repot-repot begini? Kita seperti sedang pacaran saja!"

Sirius nyengir sambil mencubit pipi Remus. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar sekali! Kita harus makan sekarang!"

--

"Aaaah… Aku sudah kenyang!" seru Sirius sambil bersandar ke kursi kayu produksi tongkatnya. "Rasanya ngantuk sekali."

Remus juga sudah selesai makan, namun dia tidak langsung merebahkan diri seperti Sirius yang cuek. Dia membersihkan dulu piring-piring mereka dengan telaten, lalu menyusunnya hingga menumpuk di meja, lalu mengirimnya ke dapur dengan ayunan-ayunan tongkat. _Dia bisa jadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik_, tanpa sadar Sirius berpikir.

Kali ini Sirius memerhatikan Remus yang bergeser di kursinya dan mendongak ke arah lilin-lilin yang melayang sambil tersenyum simpul, senyum yang tampak amat sempurna sehingga Sirius berharap dirinya tak pernah mengedip. Dilihat dari _angle_ manapun, Remus tetap tampak manis, memikat, memabukkan…

Tiba-tiba Remus melambaikan tongkatnya dan menurunkan dua batang lilin dari atas.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Moony?"

"Bermain lilin," jawabnya polos seperti anak-anak.

"Apa?"

Remus tidak menjawab, dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dengan lembut dan membuat apinya menyambar kecil.

"Hei, apinya tidak panas!" seru Remus sambil menyentuh api lilin itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau bisa memproduksi api seperti ini?"

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum sedikit. "Sedikit repot memang, tapi yah… aku bisa."

"Kau mulai menyombong," tegur Remus.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" bantah Sirius. "Aku memang bisa kok!"

Remus mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan menciptakan kembang api dari api lilinnya. Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan cepat, kembang api itu membelok dan memercik ke wajah Sirius.

"Ahh!! Moony!! Apa yang kaulakukan??" Sirius kaget sampai berdiri. Remus tertawa.

"Sirius, apinya kan tidak panas dan melukai. Ayo kita main!"

Lagi-lagi dia menciptakan kembang api dan menyemprotkannya ke Sirius.

Sirius merasa tidak mampu menolak. Sorot mata Remus memaksanya untuk setuju. Jadi, dia pun mengambil sebatang lilin dari udara dan mulai melempar-lempar peluru api ke arah Remus, yang tertawa-tawa sambil sibuk menghindar.

"_Candlefight_!!" seru mereka berdua berbarengan.

Mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi meja kayu dan berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, saling menyambar lilin dan menciptakan bentuk-bentuk api yang aneh untuk saling lempar. Terkadang lilinnya sendiri yang dijadikan peluru. Apinya adalah api sihir yang tidak membakar, dan langsung mati begitu menyentuh tanah. Belum pernah rasanya mereka melakukan permainan seseru ini, menggunakan api pula.

Sirius amat menikmati saat-saat ini. Keadaan ketika Remus Lupin tertawa riang meskipun wajahnya penuh luka-luka sangat jarang ditemukan. Biasanya anak itu selalu bertampang serius, sibuk berpikir, terlalu sarat emosi… Tapi malam ini tidak. Dan juga, oh Merlin, betapa berbakatnya anak itu dalam membengkokkan api… Bahkan Sirius pun agak kesulitan mengikuti gerakan Remus dalam menyentakkan tongkat agar apinya membelok dengan amat lincah.

Remus menoleh, menyadari bahwa Sirius sedang menatapnya lagi, dan Sirius juga tidak berusaha menangkis peluru-peluru lilin yang dikirimkannya. Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? Remus tidak suka Sirius yang seperti itu, yang suka melamun, apalagi karena setiap melamun, dia selalu memandangi Remus dengan tatapan aneh, bikin GR saja. Bagaimanapun, Remus yakin Sirius hanya menganggapnya teman biasa, tidak lebih…

"Sirius!" panggilnya. "Kenapa kau—?"

Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena kaget; baru saja terdengar bunyi gemuruh aneh dari udara, dan tahu-tahu seratus buah lilin yang melayang-layang di udara tadi berjatuhan seluruhnya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi hujan lilin lokal. Remus dan Sirius harus saling berlindung untuk menghindari getokan lilin di kepala mereka.

Setelah lilin terakhir jatuh dan padam, Remus sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Err… Sirius?" katanya. "Kenapa… kenapa tiba-tiba lilinnya jatuh semua?"

"Mantranya sudah habis," jawab Sirius, masih memeluk Remus, suaranya lembut sekali. "Aku menyetelnya hanya untuk melayang selama satu jam."

Remus tertawa sejenak, bahunya berguncang-guncang dalam dekapan Sirius. "Padahal kita belum selesai bermain."

"Kita lanjutkan saja dengan permainan lain," jawab Sirius tanpa berpikir.

Remus melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sirius. "Sudahlah. Kurasa aku sudah lelah juga bermain. Aku harus tid—"

"Tunggu," tahan Sirius.

"Apa?"

Sirius menarik kembali tubuh Remus yang sudah sempat menjauh. Dia tak sanggup melepasnya lagi. "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu."

Remus memasang tampang bertanya, tapi Sirius tak tahu lagi dia harus bicara apa. Mata Remus sudah membuat pikirannya melayang-layang entah ke mana. Dan dalam beberapa detik, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Remus.

Remus terlonjak sedikit, namun tidak bergerak. Dia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya dengan sedikit antusiasme yang tidak perlu. Dalam sekejap sudah terdengar erangan dan desahan keduanya, sementara Sirius mendesakkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut Remus, dan Remus sendiri pun mulai melancarkan aksinya, menggerakkan tangannya ke seluruh bagian tubuh Sirius yang bisa dicapainya.

"Remus—ahh—Moony… aku…" Sirius berusaha bicara di tengah serangan ciuman Remus, tapi Remus tidak mengizinkannya bersuara. Dengan ketangkasan yang agak menyeramkan, dia membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Sirius sambil mengalihkan bibirnya menuju pipi dan lehernya. Sirius menciptakan erangan-erangan yang keras sekali sementara dia mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Remus.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sirius kemudian, meraih pundaknya dan membuat kening mereka berdua beradu. Dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Remus di wajahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Moony, dan aku berharap kau tidak marah—atau—"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengira aku akan marah?" jawab Remus sambil menyisiri rambut Sirius dengan jari-jarinya, "aku selalu menyukaimu, Sirius, sejak saat kita pertama kali bertemu…"

"Hanya menyukaiku?" tanya Sirius, agak terengah sekarang, karena dia sedang berusaha membuka kancing-kancing Remus, sementara Remus masih tetap menyisiri rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak terdengar serius."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku terlihat serius?"

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat serius. Akulah Sirius."

Remus tergelak setelah percakapan aneh itu. Dia melanjutkan upayanya untuk menciumi dada Sirius sekarang, sementara Sirius mempererat pelukannya dan meletakkan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat di punggung Remus yang sudah terbuka, sementara kemejanya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Belum pernah, Sirius Black maupun Remus Lupin, merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya dalam hidup mereka…

"Omong-omong," bisik Remus di tengah-tengah desahannya, "terimakasih untuk _candlelight dinner_-mu."

"Terimakasih untuk mengubahnya menjadi _candlefight dinner_," jawab Sirius tak mau kalah.

Mereka terus bercengkerama di tengah lapangan yang kini berangin kencang dan dingin itu, meskipun tak ada yang peduli bahwa rumput-rumput liar sudah kembali muncul dan salju kembali mulai berjatuhan seiring lenyapnya pengaruh sihir Sirius tadi. Tangan Sirius menjelajah ke mana-mana, sudah merayap turun, dan terus turun, menuju pinggul dan ke arah depan, dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah kancing tarik…

Remus menangkap gerakan Sirius yang akan membuka kancing tarik itu.

"Kita harus pindah," katanya, bibir dan wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

Sirius mengangguk dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran. "Tidak bisa di sini."

Remus tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. "Pegangan, Padfoot," katanya pelan.

Dan mereka pun ber-Disapparate langsung menuju kamar tidur di lantai atas.

--

THE END

**A/N**: Gue ini penulis biadaaabbbbb!!! Harusnya sekarang gue belajar tentang Persetujuan Tindakan Medis, bukannya ngebikin fanfic ginian!!! Tapi mau gimana lagi, daripada gue stres belajar mulu… Oh God, gue rasanya mau mampus nih kuliah kedokteran… Huaaaa… Satu-satunya yang bikin gue bertahan hidup ya cuma nulis cerita!!! -lebay tingkat tinggi- SBRL pertama nih. Gak keren ya?? Aneh ya?? Hehehehe.

Review please!! Kalopun elo ngga pengen ngereview, setidaknya doain aja gue bisa lulus Ujian Tengah Modul minggu depan!! Amiiin!!

Hope to get back soon!!


End file.
